confusiones amorosas
by sexcullen
Summary: Las Swan creen estar enamoradas, pero de los chicos incorrectos que pasara cuando Bella, Jazz y Edward se mueran dejando desamparados a sus respecivas parejas?abran sobrevivido?que mentira esconderan?
1. Chapter 1

"NUEVOS AMIGOS"

Emmet POV

Estábamos esperando una pizza mientras veíamos la tele, mi programa favorito "las chicas súper poderosas" con mis hermanos Edward y Jasper, estaba tan concentrado viendo como bombón derrotaba a un monstro, cuando sonó el timbre. Pegue un grito al pensar que mojo jojo nos invadía, y empecé a correr alrededor de la sala buscando protección.

-¿que te pasa?-pregunto Jazz alarmado.

-Mojo jojo nos invade!!! HUYAN TODOS!!!- grite mientras que mis hermanos se reían.

-Solo es la pizza Emmet- me dijo Edward y se volvió a reír de mi.

-Mejor ve a abrir Edward- "_ojala y te coma mojo jojo_" pensé- anda ve.

Edward POV

Seguía burlándome de mi hermano hasta que llegue a la puerta, abrí y me encontré con la criatura mas hermosa de la tierra, era de estatura media 1.60 máximo, blanca como la cal, un cabello rizado color castaño hasta media cintura y unos ojos color chocolate que me hipnotizaron. Estaba tan concentrado viendo lo hermosa que estaba que no me di cuenta que ella me miro confusa.

Bella POV

Había tenido un día agotador en eso sonó mi celular con el tono "Barbie Girl" y vi quien me llamaba, conteste:

-Bella, Bella, Bella- dijo Alice al contestar.

-Hola Alice que pasa?- pregunte al oírla desesperada.

-Que crees? que Ángela va a organizar una fiesta en su casa y nos invito- dijo muy feliz.

-Alice, hoy a sido un día muy largo y agotador- dije cansada pues lo que yo quería hacer era ir a dormir.

-PORFAVOR BELLA!!! Porfa, porfa, porfa, porfa PORFIS-.

- Pero no quiero Alice- dije un poco molesta.

- Mira si vas no te uso como muñeca Barbie en una semana si? porfa!!- dijo.

-Mmm...-lo pensé pues era una oferta muy tentadora-esta bien Alice, nada mas entrego el ultimo pedido- y colgué.

Me subí a la moto y di con las casa con facilidad así que toque una vez y al momento se escucho un grito seguido de muchas risas, al ver que no me abrían volví a tocar.  
Abrió un chico guapo, alto, de pelo cobrizo, y ojos dorados cautivadores y lo que nadie podía negar tenia un cuerpazo de alucine. Al volverlo a ver estaba en estado de shock.

-Hola-al ver que no respondía lo sacudí del hombro y reacciono.

-Hoo – laa.

-Vengo a entregar la pizza-.

-aaaa claro pásale mientras voy por el dinero-dijo el chico.

Entre cuidadosamente y me percate de la presencia de 2 chicos mas, los cuales no estaban nada mal, pero seguía viendo al fantástico chico que me abrió, así que por pura curiosidad le pregunte su nombre.

-como te llamas??-pregunte, se voltio a mirarme y me sonrió, y me pareció ver como se ruborizaba, se veía tan hermoso que me quede sin habla, se acerco un poco mientras recogía el dinero y lo ponía sobre la palma de su mano.

-Edward y tu?? -

-Bella- conteste sin pensar.

Me sorprendió su reacción, me tomo de la mano y me acerco a el.

-toma-me dijo, encima de mi palma me dejo el dinero pero cuando nuestras manos se tocaron pude sentir pequeñas corrientes eléctricas.

-gracias-le respondí aun abrumada.

-disculpa, mi falta de atrevimiento pero te gustaría quedarte a comer?-

Lo dude un momento, pero aun tenia tiempo de sobra para ir con Alice, así que acepte la propuesta, me daba pena por que apenas lo conocía pero me gustaba tanto... que no dude ni un minuto.

-claro, gracias-.

Le brillaron los ojos y su cara mostro una felicidad sorprendente, pero me asusto un poco cuando de pronto grito:

-Emmet, Jasper- me dio nervios y sentí como la sangre subía a mi rostro, pues no sabia quienes eran.

Emmet POV

Cuando por fin logre calmarme de mi invasión me di cuenta que moría de hambre, pues me sonaba la pancita, y llegaba a apreciar el delicioso aroma de una pizza para mi solito, mmm.... bueno la tendría que compartir y eso me irritaba un poco, pero en verdad tenia tanta hambre que me podría comer todo un auto, mi jeep, ay no pensándolo bien preferiría morir de hambre 1000 veces antes de tocarle una llanta a mi hermosa esposa.

Jasper se veía tan aburrido como siempre, me hubiera encantado saber en que demonios estaba pensando.

Jasper POV

Me sentía aburrido aun después de reírme tanto de Emmet que hasta me dolió el estomago. Edward había ido a recoger la pizza así que me quede con Emmet en la sala. Seguíamos viendo la tele pero ya había terminado su programa favorito pero seguíamos viendo las caricaturas (BOB ESPONGA) para ser exactos.

Emmet POV

Si había terminado mi programa favorito pero estaba viendo otras caricaturas igual de divertidas.

SI!! Bob esponja a como me encantaba pues me identificaba mucho con el éramos tan parecidos que podríamos ser hermanos. Cuando de pronto Edward nos llamo:

-Emmet, Jasper!!! – grito.

Me levante fastidiado pues quería seguir viendo a Bob jugando con burbujas, jale a jazz y lo lleve conmigo hasta la cocina.

-que quieres Edward- pregunte molesto, pero el enojo se me paso demasiado rápido cuando vi la enorme pizza deliciosa reposando sobre la mesa.

Me acerque a ella, se veía tan hermosa encima de la mesa que me la saboree haciendo que la boca se me hiciera agua.

Fue directamente hacia ella y cogí una rebana que no tardo en desaparecer, fui por otra pues tenia tanta hambre que en menos de 10 minutos había terminado con mas de la mitad, creo que ya no había necesidad de comerme mi hermoso jeep yupi!!!.

Edward POV

Llegaron mis hermanos a la cocina, Jasper se sorprendió un poco al observar que había una muchacha completamente desconocida a lado de mi.  
Pensé "ay Emmet", nunca cambia, paso al lado de los tres directamente hacia la mesa donde se encontraba la pizza que supuestamente era para los 3 pero en menos de 10 minutos que a mi me parecieron segundos ya había terminado con mas de la mitad de la pizza.

Me quede boquiabierto era sorprendente la facilidad con que se la comía. Cuando termino se percato de que había un hermoso ángel con nosotros, bella.

-Emmet, jasper les presento a- _la mas hermosa de todas_, pensé para mis adentros- bella.

-mucho gusto bella- dijo Jasper en tono aburrido y divertido, "_que jamás iba a saber en que rayos pensaba jasper_??".

-Wola bee-la - Emmet seguía comiendo!!! _Dios que no tiene llene_?

-Bella se quedara a comer, pero por lo visto ya no hay cena- dije.

Todos nos reímos a carcajada limpia (_excepto Emmet que seguía comiendo)._

Bella POV

Cuando Edward llamo a sus hermanos observe claramente a 2 chicos apuestos pero nada parecidos al ángel se su hermano. El mas joven era alto y musculoso, guapísimo de esos que se ven en la tele levantando pesas, con los ojos claros, el cabello corto y rizado de un color castaño bonito; el otro en cambio era rubio con los ojos azules como agua un poco mas desgarbado que sus otros hermanos pero aun así estaba muy guapo, su cabello era rubio muy lindo como el destello del sol, no me había habla dado cuenta que todos eran blancos y pálidos pero aun así no perdían su hermosura.

Nos la pasamos genial toda la tarde, convivimos, platicamos, reímos, eran demasiado divertidos, me contaron que sus padres habían salido de viaje y que por ese motivo se quedaron solos en la casa, Emmet era súper lindo y tierno, estoy casi segura de que era del tipo de chavos que veían caricaturas, era raro pero aun así era muy lindo; jasper en cambio sabia como divertirse, era muy amable y alegre, no era como me lo esperaba y por ultimo mi ángel Edward, un chavo sin igual, único, cariñoso y respetuoso, todo un caramelo, me gustaba tanto que cada que lo miraba me quedaba embobada.

Estaba tan contenta al estar con ellos que no me di cuenta de la hora, tenía que despedirme para ir a la fiesta con mis hermanas, no me sorprendió que unos segundos después sonara mi celular, era Alice.

-Bella, bella donde coños estas!!!, te llevo esperando bastante tiempo!!!- _Alice parecía desesperada pero no me importó, era demasiado perfecto el momento que estaba viviendo._

-Calma Alice, solo se me hizo un poco tarde- _dije con una tranquilidad muy evidente_.

-Como puedes estar tan tranquila bella, me matas!! Ya apúrate que demonios haces, solo ibas a entregar una pizza, tardas tanto tiempo??-

-no, es solo que- _de pronto se me ocurrió una súper idea_.

-Alice te molestaría que invitara a algunos amigos??- _dije con una voz tierna e inocente_.

-Mmm.... esta bien bella, pero ya te quiero ver aquí en 20 minutos, cuídate bye - _Alice sonaba algo emocionada, creo_.

-Ok Alice gracias-colgó y me di cuenta de que los 3 hermanos me miraban curiosos.

-Chicos les gustaría ir a una fiesta conmigo??- _Edward (mi ángel) me sonrió, todo paso muy rápido, Emmet estaba brincando de la emoción por que iba a conocer a muchos amigos, jasper estaba contento, muy feliz a decir verdad, Edward me sonrió, y toda esa felicidad llego a sus hermosos ojos dorados._

-Entonces eso es un si?- _dije sonriéndoles._

-SI!!!- _respondieron todos emocionados_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Haa.. hola! **_

_**Spero y estén muy bien solo paso a dejar este nuevo capi.. aunque nadie me lea jaja si es divertiido …. **_

"¿CALOR?"

Bella POV

Cuando todos lo muchachos aceptaron mi invitación fabulosamente, los invite a mi casa para que conocieran a mías dos grandiosas hermana.

-chicos hay que llegar a mi casa para que Alice nos cambie, ella es diseñadora de modas y seguro que encontrara fabulosos conjuntos- dije

Todos aceptaron muy felizmente la invitación y les agrado el hecho de que mi hermana los arreglara.

Edward POV

Bella nos había invitado e salir, ella nos llevaría a su casa, era hora de que nosotros conociéramos a sus hermanas. Según bella eran las personas mas lindas, amable y cariñosa que jamás habíamos conocido.

Camine hacia ella, dándome cuenta de su deslumbrante belleza, quería pasar todo el tiempo con ella admirándola

-bella puueeddo puedo irme contigo en la moto??- deseaba que me dijera que si para poder estar todo el tiempo con ella.

-claro- dijo feliz, bueno eso quería pensar-¿pero y tus hermanos?-pregunto confusa

-mm... creo que se pueden ir en el jeep de Emmet...Digo si no te molesta irme contigo- "por favor, porfavor déjame ir contigo" casi le suplicaba

-excelente, si creo que se pueden cuidar solo- se reía

Me gustaba tanto que tenia ganas de... hay con pensarlo me daba pena... Quería hacerla mía, quería besarla, abrazarla y que gimiese mi nombre, pero que lo dijera con placer y besarla.

-Edward, Edward!!!- dijo

Salí de mi trance, estaba tan metido en lo mío que con trabajos me di cuenta que bella me estaba llamando y me miraba confusa y con las mejillas encendidas por la pena, no me di cuenta que se ruborizaba gracias a mi, la tenia sostenida por la cintura y estaba demasiado cerca de ella.

-perdón- no sabia que mas decirle, la tenia en mis manos, pegada a mi completamente, no la quería soltar, quería que fuéramos uno solo completamente, quería estar dentro ella.

-no te preocupes- me dijo ella, todavía ruborizada

Hice mi mayor esfuerzo y trate de alejarme de ella, pero no funciono, bueno al menos no fui yo el que no reacciono, bella me había agarrado de las manos y había hecho que siguieran pegadas a su cintura. Me tomo en sus brazos, y una de sus manos recorrio mi cabellera y acerco mi cabeza un poco hacia ella.

Estaba casi seguro de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, me iba a besar!!, que emoción!! Estaba a punto de hacerlo, quería que se apurara para probar sus labios carnosos y rosas, esos que me habían cautivado desde el principio.  
Cuando me percate, la tenia enfrente de mi, no podía aguantar mas y la bese.

Bella POV

Edward me tenia agarrada por la cintura cuando me percate que quería soltarme se lo impedí, antes de que se alejara deje que mis manos se lo impidieran. Me acerque mas hasta que nuestras caras quedaran casi juntas, queria besarlo, hacerlo mío; nos acercamos un poco mas y en el momento justo , me beso.

Empezó con un beso tierno, dulce, cariñoso, lleno de amor, tenia una lengua exquisita, sabia besar muy bien, nuestros labios se movían como 2 perfectas piezas tanto que encajábamos perfectamente.

La temperatura empezó a subir, tenia demasiado calor, me exite tanto que los pezones se me pusieron duros, mi cavidad empezó a mojarse, y empecé a jadiar mientras el me rosaba el culo, sentí un gran placer, con una mano me lo pellizco y la otra la subió hasta mis senos y lo empezó a frotar, gemí de placer, pero quería devolverle el favor gustosamente, baje una mano de su nuca hasta su pantalón, tenia el pene erecto lo cual significaba que estaba excitado, tome el pequeño bulto de su pantalón y lo empecé a acariciar, soltó un pequeño grito ahogado por mi boca pero me respondió felizmente, empezó a acariciarme los senos, mientras la otra bajaba a mi entrepierna, la sentía húmeda pero tenia sentía un gran placer, gemí de gusto, ese hombre sabia dar placer.

Le tome el culo con mi mano y lo empecé a frotar, Edward gemía, le mordisquee el ovulo de la oreja y soltó un gemido embriagador, le bese el cuello dulcemente mientras el acariciaba mi clítoris, la temperatura subía demasiado, los dos gemíamos con un placer que no conocía.

Edward bajo la cabeza a mis pechos, empezó a mordisquear mi pezón derecho y a lamerlo jugando con el, me estaba dando demasiado placer continuo, pero yo quería devolverle el gran placer que me estaba proporcionando, metí mi mano dentro de su pantalón y empezó a gemir. Estaba disfrutándolo plenamente, al parecer el también lo disfrutaba al máximo.

Cuando de pronto dejo de darme placer y retiro sus manos de mi culo y mis senos, se separo de mi y yo me quede sorprendida ¿que había pasado? ¿No le había gustado? no!!! ....pero si los 2 estábamos disfrutándolo, no entendía nada... hasta que vi a sus dos hermanos parados en el porche de la casa mirando a Edward sorprendidos.

Me ruborice, no quería pensar que nos habían visto en pleno acto... no que pena!! Ahora entendía todo, por que Edward se habia ruborizado espléndidamente y por que se había separado de mi tan rápidamente.

-hermano!!!, jajajaja nunca pensé que fueras tan precoz jaja... que escenitas y mas aquí, los podrían haber visto- Jasper estaba rojo y parecía que se estaba ahogando mientras pronunciaba las palabras.

En cambio Emmet seguía arrastrándose en el piso, y revolcándose por el dolor que le causaba la risa

-jajajaja me encantaría ver como mojo jojo lo hace con moja joja, jajaja si lo hacen como ustedes seria genial verlo jajaja-dijo Emmet

-Emmet!! BASTA - grito Edward aun avergonzado, se veía guapísimo sonrojado

-chicos creo que deberíamos irnos ya es tarde- mi voz sonaba ronca, todavía sentía la cara caliente

-Bella jajaja por que esta roja?? No tienes calor jajaja-

-Jasper!! no gracias creo que deberíamos irnos o mis hermanas me van a matar- me ponía mas roja cada vez que se reían por mi pequeña escenita con Edward.

-jasper, Emmet!!! BASTA!!!- Edward parecía un poco enojado pero al mismo tiempo avergonzado.

-hay ya, no es para tanto Edward, sabes que mojo jojo te va a comer si sigues de berrinchudo- Emmet era súper lindo en todos los sentidos.

-tranquilos chicos, es hora de irnos, no quiero que las hermanas de bella la maten por llegar tarde- jasper nos había calmado a todos, se me estaba pasando la pena que tenia.

-bueno Edward se va a ir conmigo en la moto, Emmet y Jasper en el jeep, están de acuerdo??- ojala y si por que en verdad quería llevar a mi ángel, Edward


	3. La fiestha!

**Hola nuevo capi!! sii! ja espero y les gusthe esta algo cortito pero muy completo ja eso que? bno.. solo espero y siguan leyendo..!!**

**siip.. otra cosa talvz y les parezka alwo exagerado que tan pronto y ya anden pro era necesario juntarlos rapido mas adelante veran por que ... solo se que el prox. capi va a star muiii bueno!! ja sii.-! cuiidenzee!! **

**muuuak!!•**

**besos! :D lean!! :D sii y los dejo con Bella! en dnde se qedo el otro capi! **

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

-si esta bien que lo lleves! Jaja- ay Emmet..

-ok…

Todos nos subimos a nuestros respectivos transportes y emprendimos marcha para llegar a mi casa.

Emmet P.V

No podía imaginarme o aceptar bien que vi a bella en pleno faje era raro verlos así, no me había podido imaginar a mi hermano en esa posición, jamás dejaría que se le olvidara era una buena excusa para burlarme de el, lo torturaría por el resto de su vida.. jaja.

-Jazz… podemos ver la mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios?, es que hay un nuevo episodio y quiero verlo por que sale mi personaje favorito blue!! Siii es genial si, por fa, por fis, por tu hermanito Emmet!! Si??- Emmet sabia como convencerme lo dejaría ver las caricaturas solo para que no estuviera llorando en todo el camino, si no lo dejaba.

-esta bien Emmet

-Siii gracias jazz… eres el mejor…

-vamos Emmet súbete y prende la tele

Nos subimos al coche, íbamos detrás de Bella y Edward, Emmet me había dejado su jeep por que mi Mercedes no traía televisión.

Después de 20 minutos de gritos y risas del niño Emmet, Bella paro en una casa grande, con un jardín inmenso y luces blancas por todos lados, enfrente habían 3 carros: un Mercedes MB rojo convertible esta fabuloso! Del lado derecho había un porche amarillo, estaba genial pero no tanto como el Mercedes, no sabia mucho de coches pero lo poco que conocía lo aprendí gracias a Emmet.

Y finalmente en la parte de en medio había un Ferrari rojo, ese definitivamente era mi favorito.

Me pare justo detrás del Ferrari rojo.

-Emmet!! Despierta! – mi hermano se había dormido después de haber terminado las caricaturas.

-No… blu no quiero jugar a los carritos, es muy temprano… - Emmet estaba hablando en sueños? Que raro, lo zarandee un poco pero apenas lo moví un poco a si que opte por algo mas drástico un zape.

-AUNCH!, JASPER! No pudiste despertarme de otro modo?

-perdón, lo intente pero no pude, no reaccionabas.

-esta bien tranquilo jazz

-gracias Emmet

-vamos apúrate o llegaremos tarde , Edward y Bella ya vienen hacia acá.

Edward y Bella se acercaban lentamente, me baje del jeep y Emmet se coloco a mi lado.

-vamos chicos, apúrense, Emmet es tarde, Alice me va a matar!

Todos entramos a la casa.

Alice P.V

Era demasiado tarde, donde coños estaba Bella!!

No lo podía creer estaba fúrica! No sabía ni con quien iba a llegar, había preparado 3 atuendos para nosotras y tres por si acaso para hombres, tenia la esperanza que llevara a chicos para que por fin pudiera conocer a mi media naranja.

Baje hacia donde estaba Rosalie, se encontraba en la sala viendo las competencias de carros esas de NASCAR, le encantaban los carros y a mi la moda éramos dos polos completamente opuestos.

Yo estudie para diseñadora de modas y Rosalie era modelo fanática de los carros.

Cuando estaba apunto de llamarle otra vez a Bella, sonó el timbre y me acerque a abrir, era Bella!

-Donde demonios te habías metido?- estaba muy enojada, no podía ser posible que se haya tardado tanto, que se creía?

-lo siento Alice es que los chicos no se apuraron.

-Me vale!! Tenias que estar aquí!! – no pude terminar de reclamar, por que me di cuenta que atrás de Bella habían tres muchachos súper guapos y altos.

-Alice te presento a Edward, Emmet, y Jasper

-Mucho gusto chicos- dije aun deslumbrada, estaban muy lindos.

-Hola! –el primero en saludarme fue jasper

-Hola! Jazz –dije encantada

-mjum… soy Emmet

-ah Hola Emmet!

-yo soy Edward

-mucho gusto, les presentare a mi hermana Rosy

-hey, Rosalie ven tenemos visitas!

Rosalie se acerco lentamente y se dio cuenta delas fabulosas visitas que teníamos.

-Hola chicos.

-Hola- contestaron todos.

-Y que cuentan por que tardaron tanto?-pregunte

-QUE TE DIGA BELLA! JAJA no creo que te quieras enterar- nos dijo Emmet

Todos rieron excepto Edward y Bella que se sonrojaron a mas no poder.

-Vamos chicos es hora- tenia planes grandiosos para vestirnos, se iban a ver fabulosos, muy lindos y guapos, solo por haber aceptado que la fabulosa de mi los vistiera.

A cada uno de los chicos les di un juego de ropa, se tendrían que cambiar en una delas habitaciones extras que teníamos.

Mientras yo junto con mis hermanas nos veríamos muy sexys…

Juntas bajamos las escaleras, los chicos ya nos estaban esperando ansiosos, cuando llegamos al final de las escaleras nos paramos enfrente de los chicos, se quedaron embobados al vernos.

Rosalie llevaba una falda negra corta muy corta, con una blusa blanca, Bella falda azul con una blusa negra de tirantes tipo top y yo iba de verde parecida a mis hermanas.

Y los chicos se veían muy apuestos llevaban pantalones y playeras muy pegadas! Sii … me encantaba verlos así.

Nos subimos a los carros … sii yo llevaría mi porche me encantaba estaba fantástico y podría lucirlo!

Bella P.V

Nos dividimos, cuando llegamos a la casa de Ángela cada quien se fue por su lado y yo como siempre me fui con mi ángel Edward, nos dirigimos hacia el jardín sin saludar ni nada.

Me tomo de la cintura y me estrecho fuertemente contra el, agarrándome la cara para empezar a besarme.

Me beso tiernamente, y poco a poco empezó a subir el tono., empezó a tocar suavemente el contorno de mi cuerpo, tenia manos de seda se sentía bien su contacto, ahogaba los gemidos con su boca, se sentía bien…

-Vamos Bella quiero que digas mi nombre… que me amas … de pronto me di cuenta que no podía decírselo, no podía mentirle por que no lo sentía, no podía ni pensarlo, simplemente… no lo amaba… trague saliva muy ruidosamente y Edward se quedo mirándome con el seño fruncido.

-¿Qué tienes?- no se lo podía decir, mas bien no se lo quería decir…

-nada- quería irme de ahí, yo no quería perder la virginidad con alguien al que no amaba… no podía…

-nada es algo, a si que dime Bella…

-no en verdad nada… es solo que me quede pensando… en como nos conocimos y todo eso…

-Ay amor que linda-su respuesta un beso

Me siguió acariciando y me deje llevar por mis instintos le quite la camisa de un tirón y acaricie su cuerpo.

Alice P.V

Haha… que linda fiesta, estaba bailando con Jazz era buen chico, me caía muy bien y estaba guapo… claro era mi novio, apenas lo habíamos aclarado esta misma tarde y estaba contenta… creo… me gustaba y todo pero creo que necesitaba algo mas… no digo que Jasper no lo valiera si no que yo necesitaba algo para mi…

-Alice!- Emmet me veía extraño… creo que llegue a ver mi reflejo paralizado y pensando.

-Alice!! , Alice!! – me sorprendió un poco y fue cuando por fin reaccione.

-Que pasa Emmet??- estaba pensando demasiado… no me podían ver a si…

-Tu que tienes??, estas algo embobada?? Jaja –ay Emmet si supieras…

-No, no tengo nada, es solo que estoy algo confundida… -creo pensé.

-Por que??

-Con respecto a… Emmy te puedo contar un secreto??- sabia que podía confiar en el, era muy lindo…


	4. secretos! shhh!

**hola perdn xhaberme tardado tanto tiempo!! sqe ash! escuela, y todo eso me lo quitan..**

**pero bueno yo creo qe akii se pone interezanthe la historia.. espero y les gusthe.. **

**reciibo reviews tanto buenos como malos! los amo!! cuidenzee! muuuak!**

**xoxo! haaa.. y ps.. qiise comenzar con rosalie para que vean que pazo antes de que emmet llegara con alice...**

**y disfruten! estoi preparando otras 2 historias nuevas!! ja ... si... bno! cuidenze!! **

**lean! espero y les gusthe!**

**baii **

**muuak! **

**()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Rosalie P.V

Estaba la fiesta en grande no podía creerlo, yo con el chico mas guapo de la tierra sonriéndome y abrazándome, si éramos novios y yo estaba feliz de la vida!

Era el chico ideal que toda mujer quiere y desea tener el hombre perfecto.

Y me hiso caso! No lo podía creer cuando me lo pregunto, estaba en shock por lo emocionada! Y si nos estábamos besando, besaba tan bien, como todo un experto, y haa.. Me encantaba.

Nuestras lenguas se juntaban al compas de la música, y yo feliz, tenía una carita hermosa de niño chiquito que me mataba estaba precioso mi Emmy…

-Emmy… que te dijeron tus hermanos sobre mi…

-Nada Rossy.. Ya lo sabían..

-De verdad??

-Si y como ya los 6 estamos juntos..

-ok Emmy…

-oye amor. Ahorita regreso si.. Voy a buscar a Alice… tengo que hablar con ella.

-Ok no te preocupes estaré aquí esperándote.

Alice P.V

-ziiiip!!, secreto, secreto, secreto, yupi!!! Me en cantan los secretos.-ay Emmy

-Pero debes prometer que no se los dirás a nadie!! Sip?? .

-Claro sabes que puedes contar con migo, palabra de buu! – Emmet había empezado a tener otra adicción por parte de la película Monsters Inc, se creía buu! Jaja

-Ok, es que la verdad no estoy segura pero creo que… no siento nada por Jazz… digo es lindo y todo pero… no lo se… no me gusta!... –Emmet parecía haber escuchado una catástrofe, se me quedo mirando boquiabierto y sorprendido, pero eso solo duro unos segundos por a continuación se relajo y me sonrió feliz mente.

-Creo que, no me sorprende, eras tan obvia que… no se nota hee… -me sonroje.

-De verdad Emmy? Di que no!! Por fa!!

-Calma Alice… no se lo diré a nadie pero dime algo… quien te gusta?

No podía siquiera pensar en el nombre, no me lo permitiría… era horrible pensarlo… pero era tan lindo… Edward!! Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa…!! Que lindo Edward!!

-Alice!! Hazme caso, reacciona!! En que demonios piensas!!?

-Perdón!! Es que…}

-Nada!! Dime quien demonios te gusta!!

-Ok, prometiste que no dirías nada verdad?-dije muy precavida…

Sip, te vuelvo a repetir palabra de buu!

-Esta bien… me gusta… muy probable…

-Ya Alice!! Mi paciencia se esta acabando!!

-Esta bien… la persona… mmm… Edward-Emmet me miro con la boca abierta y los ojos casi se le salían… de la cornia, si no fuera por que había pasado saliva se le hubiera caído la baba!!

-WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!! ALICEE!! Me sorprende, no lo puedo creer!!

-Calma Emmy, solo no se lo digas a nadie por favor!!

-No te lo prometí Alice, no se lo diré a nadie… solo a Rossy jajaja

-No Emmy, eres mas insoportable desde que andas con ella y apenas llevan 3horas!!

-Esta bien Alice a nadie!!.

-Oye Emmy… podemos buscar a Bella y Edward.. es que no me gusta que estén solitos…

-JAJAJA! Esta bien Alice…

Emmet P.V

Salimos en busca de los enamorados… y que nos encontramos… algo no muy bueno al menos para Alice… Edward y Bella, estaban acostados sobre el pasto medio desnudos… y en una posición… no muy favorable…NO PUEDE SER!! MI HERMANO!! OTRA VES!! QUE LE PASA!! Y TOCANDO A BELLA!! EN QUE DEMONIOS PIENSA!! ME GUSTA BELLA Y NO VOY A DEJAR QUE NADIE MAS QUE YO LA TOQUE!! NO HABER… ESPERA… QUE?? ME GUSTA BELLA?? NO PUEDO SER… NO?? AY RAYOS..!! POR MOJO!! SI ME GUSTA!! QE DEMONIOS!!

-Emmet! Estas viendo lo mismo que yo?? – Alice parecía enojada, más bien fúrica… al igual que yo…

-Si Alice… es horrible…

-Hay que hacer algo!! Y rápido Emmy…

-Ya se…

Me acerque y me empecé a reír muy escandalosamente aunque nada de eso tenia pizca de puta gracia…

Edward y Bella me miraron…


	5. ElL finaLL!

_**hOOLlaa!**_

_**coMoO sthan!**_

_**haa.. hace muxisisisimOo qke no subo kaapii!**_

_**perdoOon sqke he esthadoO mediiooO okqupadaa! **_

_**y no he podidoO proO iia sbn aceptoO qkOoments buenOoz y malOoZ! **_

_**disfruten de este capii.. !**_

_**stha muii dramatiiqkOo!**_

_**kiisses! **_

_**muuak!**_

_**bai!**_

**-**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_-_

Emmet. POV

Tenían cara de espanto… iiuk! Ni pensar que… Ay no... No podía ser estaba enamorado de una persona que jamás me iba a corresponder….y no quería ser su amigo por que ya saben de que si eres su amigo… ni te pelan. Total estaba enamorado de Bella la persona mas Bella y incondicional que había conocido nunca, pero solo había un problema ella estaba con Edward! Mi hermano.

-Emmet… - dijeron los dos sorprendidos y espantados. Bella se sonrojo… y con una mano se cubrió rápidamente su cuerpo.

-JAJAJAJA… hermanito jamás olvidaras este día que pena no?...

-Que haces aquí?

-Escuchamos gemidos y quisimos venir a ver quien era…

-Quien esta con tigo Emmy?

-Alice… por que?- o no lo podía creer.. Edward se había puesto mm... Celoso? Tenia las mejillas encendidas y su cara de no rompo ni un plato ya no estaba…

-Haa.. Creo que Bella y yo ya nos vamos, nos interrumpieron, saben? Pero bueno creo tampoco nosotros queremos molestarlos con sus cosas… - Bella no dijo nada… pero aun estaba muy roja parecía salami JAJA

-Ay Alice creo que te tengo muy buenas noticias… Siii… mira date cuenta que cuando a Edward le mencione que estaba con tigo, pues acuérdate, puso cara de celos, creo que le gustas!

-De verdad lo piensas Emmy?

-Si – Alice se veía muy feliz…

-Ojala eso espero.

Bella P.V

Edward no dijo nada en todo el trayecto para regresar a casa de Ángela parecía enojado… y la verdad tenia un aspecto de hombre celoso, no entendía por que… solo sabia que todas mis ilusiones de estar con Emmy se habían esfumado… el estaba con Alice, mas bien con Rosalie pero parecía que le gustaba mucho Alice… y no podía hacer nada en contra de ello, aunque no me gustase.

Lo quería a el si, me había enamorado de Emmet!

Ha… no podía creerlo, es que era tan niño que wow, lo amaba y mucho.

-Vamos Bella tenemos prisa- Edward me miraba con ojos… tiernos creo, aunque ya no eran los mismos, ha esto se estaba saliendo de control.

Llegamos a la casa de Ángela, y vimos a Rosalie parada en el porch… se veía enojada…

-Hola chicos, no han visto a Emmy, es que desapareció con Alice ya van varias horas que no llegan.

-No lo siento Rose- dijo Edward muy inseguro.

-A ok… gracias

Después de tres largas horas de esperar impacientemente la llegada de mi niño Emmy, ¿Qué? ¿QUE ESTOY DICIENDO? ¿YA LE DIGO MI EMMY? Ay enamorarme me afecta. Llegó pero no venia solo a no! Con Alice!

-Ya nos podemos ir Alice? Estamos aquí mas de tres horas esperándolos, donde demonios estaban!

-Lo siento, pero haber a mi no me gritas ok! Cálmate Bella – JA QUERIA QEE ME CALMARA! ESTA LOCA! YO A QUI ESPERANDO POR MI EMMET! Y ESA VIEJA DICIENDOME QUE ME CALME!!

-OK me calmare!, ya nos podemos ir… por favor?

-Todos sin discutir de más aceptaron

No lo podía creer, Edward, estaba borracho! Que le sucede yo no me iba a ir con ese…

-Me voy con Jasper! –dije rápidamente

-No, lo siento ya no ay lugar ahí nos vamos a ir Alice, Emmy mi Emmy, (enfatizo la palabra maldita.

-Tu te iras con Jasper, y Edward.

-esta bien Rose.

Yo decidí manejar ya que jasper ni Edward estaban en condiciones de hacerlo así que me apresure.

Tome la autopista y me dirigí a casa, por el retrovisor del coche vi a EMMY BESANDOSE CON ROSE!! ¡QUE!

No estaba poniendo atención a lo que tenia enfrente, solo estaba conduciendo por conducir, así que cuando fije la vista hacia delante ya era demasiado tarde, solo pude escuchar decir ¡CUIDADO!

Todo se nublo y pude observar mi vida y lo digo en serio mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos, sentía un inmenso calor, que no podía soportar y escuchaba gritos por todos lados, todo había terminado, la desgracia, el desamor, la desilusión y el dolor.

Emmet P.V

Hay Alice venia manejando y yo con Rosalie, no me soltaba! Ya no la soportaba, era muy, empalagosa!

Total mire fijamente hacia delante, y al cabo de 5 segundos, hubo una explosión.

-¡NO!- Grite, el auto de Bella, era lo que había explotado, Alice paro y se bajo del carro, estábamos en shock! Había mucho fuego, y empecé a sentir como las lágrimas salían de mis ojos.

-EDWARD!!!! NO!!! NO ES POSIBLE!- Alice estaba destrozada tenia los ojos llorosos y quería correr a ayudar a alguien que ya estaba muerto.

¡NO ALICE! HAGAS LO QUE HAGAS NO REGRESARA! TRANQUILA! – la sostuve fuertemente hasta que pasara todo me abrazo y los dos nos hundimos en mucha tristeza, mientras que Rosalie telefoneaba y hablaba cosas que yo no entendía, solo podía sentir como el amor de mi vida había muerto, todo el dolor, nadie me lo quitaría.

Solo vi a Alice desplomarse y seguida de ella, yo.


	6. Enn elL entiieRroÖ!

**hÖlaa!**

**haa.. perdon por no haber suubiido nuuv..**

**capii proO ash el tiiempoO!**

**zii.. mis XV muii prOonthOO ay eso qkee!!?? nii al kQasoO!**

**buenOo esperOo y disfrutheen esthe capii perdoOnenme si llego a tener falLtas de Ortografiia... **

**y aceptoO coOmeentz tanthOo buuenOoz kQoOmÖ malOoz!!**

**ya saaben darmaatiikQo el capii.. jaja zii.. **

**disrfuutenlLoO! **

**en lOoz coOmentz.. me habiian diichoO kQee kQeeriian kQe saliiera**

**mas P.V de Rosaliie y atenta a zuz petiiciiÖnes akQii se las dejo.. **

**ojala y lo entiiendan... **

baaii

En el entierro

Rosalie P.V

Veníamos en el carro yo besando a Emmet con Alice de conductora, Emmy estaba algo distante. Me soltó y al momento de voltear al frente vimos una gran explosión, que nos dejo aterrorizados. Alice grito y se bajo del auto, Emmy corrió tras ella y yo solo pude caminar con la mente en otro lado.

Alice estaba sufriendo mucho y Emmet y ella se desplomaron a continuación para empezar a llorar y lamentarse.

Tome rápidamente el teléfono y marque el numero de emergencia para pedir ayuda me atendieron rápido y colgué.

En todo el tiempo que estuvimos ahí nadie se movió de su sitio, Alice seguía desplomada en el piso y en brazos de Emmet, yo también llore pero solo por Edward y Jazz que eran los únicos que me importaban Bella era mi hermana y mas en cambio solo pude recordar que me había tratado de quitar al amor de mi vida, no importaba lo que pasara no la podía odiar no de verdad la amaba con todo mi corazón.

- Emmy vamos no podemos estar todo el tiempo, los bomberos ya se fueron, la policía nos interrogo, no hay nada que hacer. Le dije eso después de mas de 3 horas estando ahí, la policía y los bomberos encontraron 3 cadáveres en horribles condiciones, nos informaron que por el incendio no quedaban rastros de identificación alguna.

Al siguiente día nos entregarían los restos y seria el entierro. Sonaba horrible esa palabra pero no podía poner otra era demasiado triste, si llore aunque nadie lo creyera yo también tenia sentimientos y me dolía pero no me gustaba que nadie me tuviera P.V

Me desperté en medio de un mar de lagrimas, tenia los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar aún no sabia como había llegado a mi habitación, era de día y estaba lloviendo, en simples palabras el peor día de mi vida.

No entendía muy bien como había pasado todo solo recordaba un incendio, y al recordarlo me di cuenta de todo lo que había sucedido; nuevamente empecé a llorar no tenia ánimos de levantarme ni nada por el estilo, estaba demasiado débil. Decidí que por ser el día en que enterrarían a mi ex novio, a mi mejor amiga y hermana y a el amor de mi vida, era momento de levantarme y darme una ducha.

Al salir escogí un vestido negro con un escote no muy provocativo un pequeño suerte de color negro.

Era la hora.

Baje las escaleras cuidadosamente y vi que Emmy seguía llorando tenia los ojos hinchados y ya se había arreglado traía un traje muy elegante de color negro.

Me miro y solo pude correr hacia el nuevamente a llorar.

Rosalie bajo y me vio con el se sentó en una de las sillas y espero a que termináramos aun no entendía como era posible que ella no llorara era su hermana y sus amigos.

Nos separamos cuidadosamente y se levanto para a continuación mirarme.

-Alice ya es hora- lo entendía todo había terminado.

-Lo se- dije sin pensar

Rosalie fue la primera que salió hacia la calle nos íbamos a ir en el carro hacia el panteón, avisamos a nuestros padres y nos quedamos de ver en la misa.

Cuando nos vieron corrimos todos juntos a llorar nuestra perdida solo sentía como mama me abrazaba y besaba, estaba sufriendo mucho.

Rosalie se quedo parada mirando la escena y yo mirando a Emmy como rompía a llorar nuevamente en brazos de su padre.

Después de un rato de saludar a familiares y amigos nos dirigimos hacia el panteón.

La misa se iba a realizar ahí mismo y todos los invitados al entierro tendríamos que participar en ello con oraciones.

Mientras el padre recitaba y leía fragmentos de la Biblia pude observar como todos no paraban de llorar incluyéndome, Rosalie nos miraba confundida y al parecer no sentía nada, no se como era posible.

Emmy me estrecho en sus brazos y me dio un beso en la frente, y justo en ese momento deposite una rosa en los tres ataúdes.

Rompí a llorar no podía evitarlo era muy triste.

Estaba mirando a mi madre y en ese momento a través de todas las tumbas pude visualizar a alguien escondido nos observaba con cierta extrañeza, era pálido, fuerte y rubio me hacia recordar mucho a Jazz por que tenia la misma estatura y la misma fachada no lo podía creer podía decir que eran casi iguales, era extremadamente guapo.

Había una muchacha con el, tenía una belleza sin igual, pálida como la cal y de cabello castaño. Tenia un parecido a Bella asombroso solo que tanto como ella y el tenían los ojos negros.

Y finalmente en medio de los dos había un muchacho mas guapo que los otros dos con cabello dorado y sonrisa que mataba podría decirse que era Edward el amor de mi vida sentí horrible cuando llegue a visualizarlo al parecer no sabían que los estaba observando y justo cuando voltearon a verme parpadeé y en ese momento desaparecieron.


	7. aL DespeRtaR!

**Hola!! ya actualizee!!• por fiin!! ja lo siientho **

**sii me tardee muuchÖ! perÖ se me viinÖ todo! **

**fin de cursÖ, y mis XV ja zii.. **

**uhmm.. sÖrry los kmuuchÖ!!• sÖn azii supr wÖw... **

**actuuaLiizaree prÖnthoo! **

**y aprÖvechÖ para de una vez rekqÖmendar mi nueva histÖria...!**

**sii paseen y esperÖ y dejen muuchÖz cÖmeenthz!•**

**kiisSees!• muuak! **

**lz amÖ!!**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Alice POV.**

Me sentía confundida no sabia que pensar, si fue correcto lo que vi o fueron solo malas jugadas de mi cabeza. Reflexione un buen tiempo y llegue a la conclusión que solo era la tristeza que me invadía, la soledad que tenia en estos precisos momentos.

Voltee a ver a Emmet, estaba abrazando a Rosalie y no pude evitar que salieran unas lagrimas mas por mis ojos.

Regrese a mi sitio a lado de Emmy y lo abrasé fuertemente, trate de controlarme y respire profundamente.

-Alice, te esperaremos en el auto

-si, gracias Emmy... en un momento iré, solo quiero despedirme.

- Ok tranquila pequeña.

Se fueron juntos el y Rosalie, yo me quede pensando en todo lo que habíamos vivido los días que pasamos juntos, los momentos felices, y también los gracioso, los tontos y los tristes.

Tenia que seguir caminando en busca de alguna señal, de que no me estaba volviendo completamente loca, busque algún indicio, alguna pista alguna señal de vida.

No solo no encontré nada si no que... me sentía fuera de lugar triste, cansada y sin esperanza alguna.

**Edward POV. **

Despertamos en un lugar extraño, completamente ¿¡verde!?, estaba en un bosque en un enorme bosque.

No sabia que había sucedido lo ultimo que recuerdo fueron muchos gritos.... oh... oh... me empecé a lamentar al empezar a recordar lo sucedido.

**Flash Back **

Estaba con Bella y Jazz... no iba muy conciente que digamos, pero algo empezó a sonar, de pronto un grito se oyó y todo se torno de color rojo, hacia mucho calor, y no encontraba ni Bella ni a Jazz.

Una mano fría, me tomo de la mano, con el calor que hacia me sentí aliviado, y pronto me jalo, fuimos a una velocidad completamente desconocida para mi o para cualquiera que estuviera con migo.

Me sentí un poco asustado, no sabia que hacer y estaba confundido Sentí un dolor punzante, terriblemente doloroso, ardía y yo gemía de dolor no podía soportarlo, me sentía extremadamente cansado de gritar, agotado, sentía cada vena de mi cuerpo estallar, la piel me quemaba y yo no podía hacer nada.

No se cuanto pasó, cuanto dure en el profundo abismo en el que estaba, solo termino y yo.... estaba estupendamente bien.

**Fin del flash back**

A hora recordaba todo, y me sentia algo, confundido…

-¿Estas bien? – No podía creer lo que veía una hermosa mujer parada enfrente con unos labios rojos carmesí, tez blanca y pálida, y unos ojos extremadamente dorados, era la mujer perfecta.

-Ehmm.. si eso creo, perdón pero quien eres?

-Ah, lo siento soy Noelia, tu eres Edward cierto?

-Si, como lo supiste?

-Te he estado observando Edward, no creas nada malo solo simple curiosidad...

-Tu fuiste la que me salvo de ese infierno?

-Si lo dices así si... yo fui junto con mis amigos, Esteban, Robert y Susana a caminar, solo un paseo común por el bosque, y vimos lo que sucedió con tu familia, y con ustedes...

-Si dices que es común esta bien... pero como están mis amigos?, están bien? Están a salvo? Que me sucedió?

-Tranquilo todos están bien, tu estas bien y eso es lo importante, pronto comprenderás todo y te explicare todo mientras, tienes que conocer a mi familia.

Caminamos juntos por el largo bosque y nos detuvimos en un llano, muy grande, y extenso lleno de hermosas flores y paisajes impresionantes.

-Edward, te presento a mi familia.

-Ah hola, mucho gusto, Noelia ya me a platicado un poco de ustedes -Todos estaban deslumbrantes, con sus hermosos ojos, y una mirada conmovedora, su tez pálida y su extraordinaria belleza.

-Bienvenido a la familia Edward- Susana fue la primera en hablar y tenia una voz hermosa.

-Si es un placer, también tus amigos serán nuestra familia- El segundo fue Robert.

-Gracias que amables pero, tengo familia, digo no es que no quiera tener otra, pero tengo que buscarlos deben estar preocupados.

-No puedes.... –Esteban hablo, nunca hubiera imaginado su voz, era ruda y al mismo tiempo suave...

-Por que? –Pregunté

-Ya te viste en un espejo...?

-No....

-Muéstrale Noelia...

Noelia acerco su pálida mano a mi cara, me sorprendió un poco y me dio un beso en la mejilla sus labios se sentían fríos y al mismo tiempo gélidos.

Me tomo de la mano y me guió hacia una pequeña mochila azul se agacho y saco un pequeño espejo, con decorados plateados.

-Toma-me indicó, me extendió su mano y tomé el pequeño espejo...- No vallas a pensar mal, te explicare todo...

Tome cuidadosamente el espejo y lo gire para verme, la persona que estaba enfrente del espejo, no se reconocía, parecía confundido y tenia una blancura extraordinaria, sus ojos de un rojo carmesí y su cabello dorado, acomodado a la perfección...

No lo podía creer, me estaba mirando a mi mismo, un reflejo que jamás pensé... mire a Noelia sorprendido y angustiado al mismo tiempo...

-Tranquilo, todo esta bien, solo eres una persona un poco diferente.. por afuera pero por adentro se que sigues siendo el mismo.

-¿¡Solo un poco!?, ya ni me reconozco, no soy el mismo y dices que solo cambie un poco!!!??

-Ya te dije Edward, no eres el mismo, físicamente....

-Quiero ver a mi hermano y a Bella....

-Así que ... así se llaman??

-Si, pero por favor déjame verlos.

Noelia me tomo de la mano y me condujo mas adentro del bosque, encontramos a Bella y Jazz en unas sabanas junto con una fogata...

Bella estaba hermosa, se veía deslumbrante y la sentia tan cerca de mi como jamás, Jazz estaba pálido, sus fracciones mas finas resaltaban mas y se veía espectacular.

Se veían cada uno hermosos a su manera.

Yo desconcertado observe como Bella y Jazz aun no estaban del todo concientes...

-se recuperarán?? –Pregunté a Noelia

-Si Ed, pronto ya lo veras....

-Gracias no se como agradecerte a ti y a tu familia todo lo que has hecho... pero exactamente que somos? No comprendo...

-Esta bien Ed, es hora de explicarte... – Me tomó de la mano y me condujo hacia donde estaban sus hermanos (todavía me costaba trabajo incluirme en ellos).

-Chicos, -pronunció cuidadosamente- es hora de decirle a Edward todo lo que no sabe...

Susana fue la primera que hablo para darme una explicación....

-Edward, talvez y ya te habrás dado cuenta pero nosotros no somos gente común, somos diferentes, de alguna manera y tu ya eres uno de nosotros al igual que tus amigos y familia.

Somos.... vampiros....

-No ya enserio no bromees Susana eso no tiene pizca de gracia

-No es broma Edward lo somos, por que crees que somos tan hermosos? ¿Por qué crees que somos ágiles, rápidos? Estamos diseñados para cazar... somos lo que somos Edward...

Y de pronto apareció a mi lado en segundos como un acto de demostración de lo que se estaba refiriendo.

Desconcertado pregunté:

-Yo también soy un vampiro? Que me paso?


	8. Un trizte fiinaL

**Hola! despues de tanto tiempo sin subir nuevo capitulo les dejo este. ya lo tenia desde hace tiempo pero no se por que no se habia podido subir**

**espero & entiendan. Disfrutenlo**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Así es Edward, paso lo que estaba predicho a ti te paso lo mismo que a cientos de personas cada día solo que tu tuviste una suerte diferente cuando te encontramos.

No entiendo que fue lo que sucedió todo lo recuerdo muy borroso como me convertí en esto?- En esa ocasión fue Noelia la que respondió.

Moriste... fue un proceso natural, no resististe y tuvimos que hacerlo no podías vivir con migo si ya no estabas presente de alguna manera. – No podía asimilar correctamente todo lo que me estaba diciendo, no lo podía creer por qué no era posible... o eso pensaba.

No es verdad todo lo que me dices es mentira.

Porque mentiría? Todo lo que digo es verdad y no tengo motivos para mentir solo quiero que confíes en nosotros.

-Yo no sé si les puedo creer… entiéndeme no es fácil… asimilar

si es verdad lo que me dices… que paso con Alice, Emmet y Rosalie?

Solo sé que están bien y que los extrañan, debes entender que no te vas a poder acercar a ellos porque los podrías matar, y no lo digo en broma te va a tentar la sangre de los humanos… y no debes dejarte vencer por esas cosas. –Me respondió muy seriamente.

Está bien- Respondí, la verdad no estaba seguro de poder sobre llevar eso a la perfección pero estaba consciente de que si no lo hacía alguien como Alice podría morir o mi propio hermano.

Edward…- mire a Noelia que se me acerco con una dulzura que me podría derretir- Acompáñame, por favor te tengo que decir algo.-Enseguida nos alejamos de aquella escena en donde estaban presentes todos sus hermanos.

Susana me dedico una sonrisa fugaz, seguido de esteban y Robert que me guiñaron el ojo.

La seguí hasta un pequeño rio que estaba a un costado de una enorme casa blanca.

-Que hacemos aquí?- Pregunte desconcertado… - Es tu casa_?

- Si, estábamos en el bosque porque mis hermanos están de casa y yo también lo estaba hasta que vimos todo lo que sucedió y lo que ya sabes. Tengo que decirte algo muy importante.-La mire fijamente y me dedico una sonrisa extremadamente maravillosa lo único que pude llegar a sentir con una persona con (Alice y ella).

Se me acerco poco a poco y de un momento a otro me besó…. Al principio me sorprendió pero sentir sus labios con los míos fue una sensación extremadamente placentera hasta que recordé al amor de mi vida… Alice…. La empuje débilmente y se aparto en seguida… me miro… y lo único que yo pude hacer fue agachar la cabeza… - Lo siento Noelia es que… No puedo simplemente no puedo…

-La amas verdad? Ya te había visto un par de veces con ella y la verdad la envidie los ojos con los que la miras, como la tocas y como te ríes cuando estas con ella… es sorprendente…

-Si ella... es muy especial espero y me puedas comprender... no estoy listo todavía para dejarla ir... Quiero estar con ella y si no estuviera enamorado de ella me gustarías mucho tú.

-Gracias pero no intentes hacerme sentir bien… te di el beso porque me moría de ganas y no pude aguantarme más… te esperaré todo lo que sea necesario…

-Gracias Noelia…

-Si… bueno vámonos de seguro ya despertó Bella y Jazz…

La seguí de regreso y fuimos rápidamente por ellos… Bella estaba hermosa y Jazz se veía muy bien… estaba feliz por ellos.

-Edward!- Bella me abrazo fuertemente y se colgó de mi cuello.-Que bueno que estas bien! Estaba preocupada por ti

-Yo también Bella! Me alegra mucho que estén bien los dos!- Me zafe rápidamente del cuello de Bella y fui a abrazar a mi hermano Jazz.

-Hermano me alegra verte tan… blanco? Porque estas tan pálido pareces muerto.- Hay aquí viene la parte difícil explicarles que ellos también están muertos! Igual que yo.

-Bueno Jazz pues realmente es muy simple… tu también estas igual que yo y no te has dado cuenta todavía…

- ¿Yo? Jaja claro que no! Soy normal!

-No es cierto Jazz- Pronuncio Bella asustada- Tú también estas muy pálido y tus ojos son… rojos.

-Hay Bella! Que exagerada están así por…. La irritación que provoca el humo… humo? Que paso con todos Bella estas igual de blanca y hermosa que yo… qué demonios pasa Edward! Explícame no entiendo nada quienes son ellos? Porque somos iguales! Necesito respuestas!

-Si me dejaras hablar Jazz? Cállate! Te explicare pero tranquilízate si?

- Esta bien pero habla claro y preciso por favor.

-Primero que nada quiero presentarte a Noelia. Ella es una gran persona y pronto conocerás a sus hermanos. Ella nos salvo del fuego.

-Hay gracias Noelia- Repitieron fuertemente Jazz y Bella.

-No hay de qué pero prefiero no llevarme todo el crédito por esto, de hecho los salvamos mis hermanos y yo. Me gustaría presentárselos así que por favor síganos. Jazz pronto se aclararan todas tus dudas.

Caminamos hacia donde estaban los hermanos de Noelia.

-Bien chicos ella es Susana, Esteban y Robert.

**Bella POV**

-Estaba muy confundida no sabía que pasaba y no podía pensar nada en claro muchas cosas pasaban por mi cabeza y por primera vez vi el mundo muy diferente a como estaba acostumbrada. Cuando llego Jazz lo vi muy diferente se veía hermoso y sencillo, Edward estaba deslumbrante me encanto volver a verlo y bien después de la noche que pasamos. Corrí fuertemente y me colgué de su cuello estaba a punto de besarlo, espera que dije? Besarlo? A él! Y mi Emmy? Que me pasa?.

Edward dijo que nos aclararía todo con respecto a que nos pasa y que paso con los demás porque estamos con una mujer mucho más hermosa que cualquiera que yo haya visto en mi vida. La seguimos y lo primero en que me fije fue un joven muy guapo al parecer se llamaba Robert.

No puedo describir bien que fue lo que me atrajo de él, si sus hermosos ojos dorados, su cabello negro o su tez pálida, era hermoso sin decir más.

Cuando se fijo que lo estaba mirando me dedico una de las más bellas sonrisas que he visto en mi vida.

Noelia nos presento a sus hermanos aunque solo me fije en Robert.

Cada uno nos saludo amablemente y con una sonrisa en los labios.

Cuando se me acerco me dio un beso fugaz en la mejilla y solo pude sentir como me sonrojaba.

Muy bien chicos-hablo muy claro Noelia les explicaremos todo lo que quieran saber.

-Yo solo quiero saber que paso con mis hermanas y mi amigo Emmet.

-Ellos están bien- Me respondió Edward- Lamentablemente ya no los podremos ver…

-Porque Edward? Que paso? Que nos paso?

-Somos diferentes- respondió Esteban- Ya no eres más humana

-Perdón? No puedo creer lo que me dices. Entonces que soy?.

-Entonces que somos-Se apresuro a preguntar Jazz.

-Somos vampiros.- Pero esta vez me respondió mi mismísimo Robert.

-No es gracioso sabes?

-No estamos jugando porque crees que ves todo muy diferente a como lo recuerdas o lo que logras recordar, como tu tez es pálida como la cal, como no sientes frio ni nada por el estilo. Somos diferentes.

-Está bien pero entonces por qué no podemos ver a nuestros seres queridos?

-Porque les podemos hacer daño-Dijo claramente Edward

Yo ya había empezado a asimilar las cosas solo que Jazz no lo sentía muy seguro.

-Jazz estas bien?

-No… tengo que ver como esta Rosalie.

De pronto corrió a una velocidad irreconocible después de medio segundo todos reaccionaron y salieron tras el gritándole cosas como –no sabes lo que haces les puedes hacer daño!

Yo cuando pude observar que podía correr también los seguí y observe hacia donde iba a mi casa a buscar a mi hermana.

**Jasper POV**

Salí en busca de Rosalie no podía creerlo tenía que verla aunque sea por última vez no podía evitar pensar que la podía perder. –Todo esto lo pensaba mientras corría y todos me perseguían y me gritaban muchas cosas muy tontas.

Cuando llegue la vi mirando el cielo y llorando, me hubiera acercado a abrazarla si no hubiera tenido una necesidad seria de morderla, lo único que puede hacer fue intentar llorar y digo intentar porque mientras mi corazón se desgarraba por adentro mis ojos no podían reflejar mi tristeza inmensa que invadía en esos momentos mi mente.

Edward fue el primero en verme y yo solo pude abrazarlo, el igual estaba destrozado.

Cuando vi que mi pequeña princesa miro hacia donde yo estaba, tuve que huir creo que no podía verme así no.

Edward y yo corrimos de nuevo hacia donde siempre y cuando llegamos solo pude pronunciar unas palabras.

-Noelia, puedo ir a descansar a tu casa?

-Jazz no tienes que preguntarme esta también es tu casa ya.

Le di las gracias y me dirigí a su casa, dolido, triste y sin ganas de hacer nada.


End file.
